


Angel On Her Way

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Angel On Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází z textu song An End Has a Start od Editors.

Zprvu to nevypadalo jako špatný, a ani ničím výjimečný večer. Rachel se v pyžamu usadila k televizi, v níž běžel nikterak zajímavý film, ale stejně neměla náladu na cokoliv hlubokomyslného. Chtěla jen vypnout a třeba čekat, že se vrátí Monica.

 

 

Sotva na Monicu pomyslela, dveře do bytu se otevřely a v nich stála Rachelina spolubydlící, oklepala deštník a vzápětí vešla do místnosti. Rachel ji krátce avšak zvesela pozdravila, leč odpověď ze strany Monice byla rázu téměř opačného. Zněla unaveně a natolik rozmrzele, že si Rachel rychle přehodnotila, jestli chce Monicu zahrnout otázkami na její rozpoložení. Ještě chvíli druhou ženu s rostoucí starostí pozorovala, když ale Monica nadále nejevila známky zájmu o rozhovor, vrátila se Rachel ke sledování televize.

 

 

Usoudila, že až se Monica vrátí ze sprchy, kam právě zaplula, tak se jí nálada třeba zlepší. Třeba se i nakonec bude chtít svěřit, pomyslel si Rachel, hodila si nohy na stůl, a zatímco k ní z koupelny doléhal tlumený zvuk proudící vody, částečně se zahleděla do banální zápletky běžícího filmu. Snad proto zaregistrovala, že Monica již opustila sprchu, až ve chvíli, kdy kolem ní druhá žena prošla směrem ke své ložnici.

 

 

"Budu vařit čaj. Nechtěla bys taky?" zeptala se Rachel trochu zvýšeným hlasem, aby si mohla být jistá, že ji Monica slyší. Čaj sice většinou nepila a už vůbec ne takhle navečer, nějak ale toužila dát Monice najevo, že navzdory špatnému dni je tady pořád někdo, komu na ní moc záleží.

 

 

"To by bylo fajn, děkuji," zjevila se Monica ve dveřích do ložnice, vlasy díky vlhkosti vlnité, na sobě už také pyžamo. Na tváři se jí dokonce podařilo vyloudit úsměv, jenž jí Rachel s pocitem určité úlevy oplatila, pár vteřin ještě na druhou ženu hleděla, jaksi se v tom momentě neschopná od ní pohledem odtrhnout, načež se přiměla vyskočit na nohy a jít postavit vodu na vaření.

 

 

Než se Rachel z kuchyňského koutu vrátila se dvěma šálky horkého čaje, Monica si stihla alespoň provizorně vyfoukat vlasy, načež se obě usadily na gauč. Monica, aniž by nechala tekutinu jakkoliv vystydnout, uchopila hrnek a ihned se napila, nad čímž Rachel už roky vrtěla hlavou. Nejspíše schopnost spojená s její profesí, jinak si Rachel nedokázala vysvětlit, že si nepopálí jazyk a vůbec celá ústa.

 

 

"Děkuju," vydechla Monica znovu poděkování a po tváři se jí rozlil takřka blažený výraz, z něhož Rachel se rozbušilo srdce jako splašené.

 

 

"Není zač," pousmála se nejistě a opřela se, sama svůj čaj potřebovala nechat několik minut odstát. Místo toho si dovolila se na druhou ženu alespoň chvíli jen dívat, avšak proces, během něhož byla většina emocí z Moničiny hezké tváře opět nahrazena rozmrzelostí a její rysy nevyzařovaly nic jiného než únavu, byl pro Rachel příliš bolestný. Žaludek se jí sevřel, když odvracela pohled k televizi, jež už ale neměla ani minimální šanci přitáhnout její pozornost.

 

 

Ta v nitru planoucí touha Monice pomoci se zdála být neodbytná, vždyť černovlasá žena si nezasloužila, aby ji kdokoliv přiváděl do takového stavu, a proto pod vlivem nutkání udělat cokoliv, čím by mohla Monice dát najevo, že je tady a že se může vypovídat, umístila svou paži na opěradlo gauče a konečky prstů se jemně dotkla ramene druhé ženy, jež se v odpověď zachvěla.

 

 

Její reakce ovšem naplnila Rachel ještě většími obavami a její myšlenky zabrousily do ještě temnějších koutů její mysli. Proč na fyzický dotek reaguje takto? Zkusil si na ni někdo něco? Jen ta představa, že by Monice nějaký hajzl ublížil, jen z té představy se jí převracel žaludek a přelila se přes ni vlna vzteku. Potřeba dozvědět se, co se stalo, rostla s každou vteřinou, kdy byla ponechána v nevědomosti a její mysl si vymýšlela ty nejhrůznější scénáře.

 

 

"Chceš o tom mluvit?" zeptala se tiše, snažíc se znít pouze starostlivě a nikterak na druhou ženu nenaléhat, ačkoliv… ačkoliv… "Vidět tě v takovém stavu mě ničí."

 

 

Vděčnost se zatřpytila v modrých očích, když Monica stočila svůj pohled k Rachel, jejíž srdce opět mírně poskočilo a další zatěžkávací zkouška je čekala ve chvíli, kdy se Monica rozhodla odložit čaj na stůl, přisunout se k Rachel blíž a nechat se schovat v bezpečí jejích paží, jež se kolem jejího drobného těla rázem obtočily. Rachel se ztratila v tom momentu absolutního štěstí, během něhož se k ní Monica přitiskla, přičemž její city využily oslabené sebekontroly a Rachel tak zcela bez uvažování umístila polibek do černých vlasů druhé ženy, hrudník se jí svíral emocemi, což jí znemožňovalo se pořádně nadechnout.

 

 

"Vlastně… vlastně se nic nestalo," promluvila Monica, v jejím hlase patrný smích, jenž však Rachel zněl spíše jako trpký než bezstarostný či povznesený. "Měla jsem jen mizerný den v práci a ještě mizernější rande, to je vše."

 

 

Rachel neměla, co by řekla, to se prostě stává, a přemožena úlevou, že nešlo o nic více, se opět přistihla, že přitiskla rty k temenu druhé ženy, věnujíc jí další malý polibek snad v naději, že dobrým pocitem z jeho tichého přijetí odsune do pozadí tu bolest při pomyšlení, že Monica byla na rande s nějakým trotlem.

 

 

Samozřejmě nebyla toho názoru, že všichni muži jsou stejní a všichni trotli, ale když tak objímala svou nejlepší kamarádku, když ji v nose šimrala vůně jejího šampónu, její myšlenky se rozutekly všude možně, ale především k tomu, jak nádherné by bylo, kdyby Monica přítele neměla, kdyby nechodila na rande a kdyby… kdyby byly spolu. Večer by trávily třeba takhle, na gauči, v objetí té druhé, ale jako pár. Vrátily by se z práce, dívaly by se na televizi, snědly večeři, líbaly se…

 

 

Jak by to bylo nádherné, kdyby byla Monica její… její přítelkyně.

 

 

V posledních letech si byly tak blízké, že Rachel neviděl posun v povaze jejich vztahu jako velký krok, přišlo jí to, že stačilo jen málo, aby…

 

 

Zavřela oči a snažila se takové představy zaplašit stejně jako ten šimravý pocit v podbřišku, provázející její myšlenky vždy, když se týkaly druhé ženy. Měla by soustředit na Monicu, na to, jestli už jí je lépe, a ne se nechat unášet vlastními sobeckými touhami.

 

 

"Prostě to byl jen jeden špatný den," slyšela Rachel šepot, po němž se k ní Monica přitiskla ještě víc a zanechala tak Rachel na solidních pochybách. Znělo jí to spíše tak, že se Monica snažila sama sebe přesvědčit, že nejde o nic strašného, ale co když… co když to byl opravdu jen den blbec? Na poprvé tomu neměla problém uvěřit, tak možná jen hledá v Moničině odpovědi více, než tam ve skutečnosti je. Možná.

 

 

Ať už byla pravda skrytá kdekoliv, Monica si zasloužila její pozornost a pochopení, což jí Rachel neplánovala upřít. Pohladila ji po zádech a položila si tvář do jejích vlasů, držíc ji co nejblíže, přičemž snad až příliš moc vnímala drobnou váhu druhé ženy, teplo vycházející z jejího těla, vůni šampónu, a přestože Monice nebylo nejlépe, Rachel si jejich společnou chvíli užívala.

 

 

Tehdy totiž byla Monica jen její. Všechno kolem nich ztratilo svůj význam, zbyly jen ony dvě a vzdálený šum televizního programu.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Za pár týdnů se situace příliš nezměnila. Monica se nadále scházela s nějakým Peterem, jehož Rachel jednou potkala a seznala jej ztělesněním nudy. Peter byl možná sympatický a dobře vypadající mladý právník, jenže právě v jeho povolání tkvěl ten hlavní problém. Neuměl mluvit o ničem jiném než o své práci, což by Rachel ještě byla ochotná zkousnout, kdyby hovořil třeba o nějakém zajímavém případu, který řešil, nicméně Peter neustále zabředával do směrnic a zákonů a paragrafů a bla bla bla.

 

 

Po dvaceti minutách jej tehdy měla Rachel dost, a tudíž nechápala, proč na něj Monica plýtvá svým časem. Snad disponoval jinými přednostmi, možná ano, leč ani to si Rachel nemyslela vzhledem k tomu, jak vyčerpaná a frustrovaná se její nejlepší kamarádka vracela z každého rande.

 

 

Rachel prostě nešlo na rozum, z jakého důvodu se na něj nevykašle. Nejednou o tom s Monicou mluvila, ovšem k jejímu překvapení Monica se všemi jejími poznámkami či výtkami souhlasila. Respektive proti nim neprotestovala a v podstatě shledávala Petera stejně nudným jako Rachel. Přesto s ním zůstávala.

 

 

A Rachel se nemohla rozhodnout, jestli ji to více štve nebo mrzí. Monika si zasloužila někoho lepšího. Přirozeně, měla na mysli i sebe, protože… protože do ni byla zamilovaná snad už roky, ale věděla, že by se dokázala smířit i s tím, kdyby druhá žena věnovala čas někomu, kdo za to stál. Bolelo by ji to, ale smířila by se s tím.

 

 

Milovala Monicu a udělala by cokoliv, aby byla šťastná, leč po nějaké době se s ní už o Peterovi odmítala bavit. Kdykoliv o něm Monica začala, Rachel přestala vnímat, dávajíc jí tak najevo své neměnící se stanovisko. Navíc se jí ani nezdálo, že by to Monicu vytáčelo. Jako by její chování chápala, což na tom bylo snad to nejhorší.

 

 

Rachel to trápilo, trápilo ji, že netuší, proč se tak její kamarádka mučí a vídá se s nějakým pakem, a toužila jí zas a znovu pomoci, když ji viděla, jak se vrací z rande s výrazem nešťastným a jak ztraceně vypadá.

 

 

Až jednou přišla zvláštní změna. Rachel se po práci usadila ke stolu a večeřela, zatímco Monica se chystala na další _úžasné_ rande. Jenže oproti několika minulým přípravám se tentokrát jevila být veselá, jako by se na schůzku s Peterem těšila. Hystericky pobíhala po bytě, zkoušela si asi čtvery šaty a osmery boty, průběžně pak mířila do koupelny ve snaze najít vhodnou rtěnku.

 

 

Rachel se snažila soustředit na večeři a už se radši ničemu nedivit, protože co když Peter prostě najednou dostal poštou express nevyplaceně v balíčku dávku smyslu pro humor, nebo třeba změnil zaměstnání nebo možná oněměl, což by mu asi prospělo nejvíce. Myšlenky jí létaly hlavou jedna za druhou, a tak se cítila poněkud zaskočeně, když si uvědomila, že Monica stojí přímo před ní.

 

 

Pomalu pozvedla zrak od jídla.

 

 

Monica vypadala dokonale. Černá ji vždy slušela stejně jako ten nejistý úsměv, který momentálně zdobil její tvář.

 

Rachel nenacházela slova, nitrem se jí šířil ten dobře známý pocit, jenž se objevil vždy, když se dívala na někoho, ke komu chovala až příliš silné city, koho chtěla držet v náručí, koho chtěla políbit…

 

 

"Jsi nádherná," splynulo jí se rtů těsně předtím, než se jí povedlo znovu nad sebou získat kontrolu. Stalo se tak právě včas na to, aby její pozornosti neunikla radost modrých očí a zrůžovění tváří druhé ženy. Rachel se musela znovu sklonit k jídlu, přestože tělem se šířící hlad nemohla před ní ležící večeře ukojit.

 

 

"Díky," zazněla Monica spokojeně. "V tom případě asi můžu jít."

 

 

"Rande?" zeptala se Rachel s nádechem ironie, opět zvedaje pohled, aby spatřila, že Monica si už obléká kabát.

 

"Jo," usmála se na ni vesele Monica a zapnula si pár posledních knoflíčků.

 

 

Jenže právě ten pohyb, ta akce, během níž si Monica oblékala kabát za účelem odejít, právě tehdy se Rachel na pár chvil octla zaplavena vlnou paniky. Neexistovalo nic jako rozum, nic jako racionální vysvětlení, že Monica prostě jako každý člověk musí někdy odejít z bytu, že je to jen další rande… Rachel zachvátila panika, že se Peter opravdu změnil a že Monica ho má opravdu ráda. Že s ním zůstane a ji opustí.

 

 

Prakticky nevěděla, co dělá, najednou byla na nohou a nedaleko od černovlasé ženy, jež k ní upřela zvědavý pohled.

 

"Nechoď," bylo jediné, na co se Rachel vzmohla a na co dokázala myslet.

 

 

"Cože? Proč?" nerozuměla Monica chování své spolubydlící, leč odpovědi se nedočkala. Možná však Rachelin výraz byl natolik výmluvný, že Monicu její chování nerozhodilo. Pouze se jemně usmála, jako by jí rozuměla. Jako by věděla, co se za tou takřka zoufalou prosbou skrývá. "Vrátím se brzy."

 

 

Než k Rachel plný význam těch slov doputoval, byla Monica pryč. To náhle ticho a osamění vrátily Rachel zpět do reality, v níž vůbec neměla ponětí, co se stalo. Najednou stála uprostřed místnosti, naprosto nelogicky prosila Monicu, aby nikam nechodila, a ona…

 

 

Posadila se znovu ke stolu, na večeři už ale ani nepomyslela. Pořád si přehrávala ten tón, jakým ji Monica ubezpečila, že se vrátí. Měla pocit, že Monica věděla, co se jí honí hlavou. Že Monica ví… Řekla to tak jemně až něžně, že se z toho Rachel vnitřně chvěla. Dalo jí to naději a ta představa, že Monica ví a že rozumí, ji pohltila natolik, že si ani nestihla vynadat za to, jak hloupě se zachovala.

 

 

Na moment schovala tvář do třesoucích se dlaní, načež se rozhodla si nalít dvě deci vína. Uškodit to nemohlo, pomoci možná krapet ano.

 

 

A když pak popíjela na gauči před vypnutou televizí, nadále měla v hlavě výraz, s jakým se na ni Monica dívala. Vážně v něm spatřovala to, co Monica pociťovala?

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Sklenka vína ji dostala do povznesenější nálady, o další už ale neuvažovala, jelikož si jisto jistě chtěla zachovat jasnou hlavu, až se Monica vrátí. Aby jí to nepokoušelo, rozhodla se skleničku opláchnout a schovat, proto se přesunula do kuchyňského koutu. Za pár minut se chystala opět vrátit k televizi, od jejího záměru ji ale odradilo zachrastění svazku klíčů u dveří, jež se vzápětí otevřely.

 

 

Mráz jí přeběhl po zádech, jakmile jí pohled padl na Monicu, jež za sebou dveře zabouchla a s blaženým výrazem se o ně opřela. Že by to rande bylo až tak… uspokojivé? prolétlo Rachel hlavou a ledová ruka jí sevřela žaludek. Veškerá její naděje se ve vteřině rozplynula.

 

 

"Jaké bylo rande?" přiměla se přesto zeptat, v hlavě náhle pusto prázdno. Ani už se nevydržela na Monicu dívat, musela se zaměstnat jinak, a tak se natáhl pro utěrku a párkrát přetřela skleničku, již právě umyla.

 

 

"Nejlepší," vydechla Monica nadšeně, Rachel se zuby nehty snažila držet své zklamání pod kontrolou a nenechat se jím pohltit, Monica však pokračovala, "Nejlepší, protože bylo taky poslední."

 

 

Rachel překvapeně vzhlédla, aby seznala, že Monica se dívá přímo na ni, v očích zvláštní jemnost jako… jako když jí ujišťovala, že se vrátí brzy.

 

 

"Tys… tys ho…?" vykoktala Rachel neschopná uvěřit tomu, co právě slyšela. Neschopná zastavit třas, který postihl její tělo, náhle zasažené silou navrátivší se naděje. Dech se jí zadrhl z hrdle, když jako ve zpomaleném sledovala, jak Monica přikývla a natáhla k ní ruku.

 

 

"Pojď ke mně," zazněl její hlas tak něžně, až se Rachel do očí vedraly slzy. Zasáhl ji přímo do srdce.

 

 

Zamrkala a ovládla své dojetí, leč nadále se chvěla, když k druhé ženě po zdřevěnělých nohou mířila. Jakmile se octla nadosah, Moničina dlaň jí spočinula na rameni, její oči těkaly po Rachelina tváři, jako by se snažily vyčíst, na co její kamarádka myslí, co se jí honí hlavou, ovšem Rachel věděla, že musí být úplně průhledná.

 

 

Stála tam, Monica jen pár centimetrů od ní, třásla se, oči váhavě upřené do těch modrých, nádherných, chápavých, a pak se ten dotek na jejím rameni posunul výše, teplo z Moničiny dlaně se rozprostřelo na její líci. Tentokrát už Rachel slzy zadržet nedokázala, až příliš ji to gesto zasáhlo, až příliš mnoho něhy a lásky zářily z těch modrých očí, až moc nevyřčeného, leč zřejmého se nacházelo mezi nimi.

 

 

"Odpusť, že… že jsem byla tak slepá a hloupá," promluvila Monica tiše, hlas se jí třásl a Rachel se musela kousnout do rtu, aby se jí vzlyk neprodral z hrudníku, aby nepřeslechla nic z toho, co jí Monica chce povědět, aby… "Až když jsi mě dnes prosila, abych nikam nechodila… Když jsem viděla, jak moc ti na tom záleží, měla jsem pocit… Došlo mi, že…"

 

 

"Miluju tě," nemohla to už Rachel držet v sobě, nemohla dál snášet, jak se Monica trápí, jak se skrze potlačovaný pláč snaží ospravedlnit.

 

 

"Já vím," odhrnula jí Monica z tváře neposlušný pramen. "Já tebe taky."

 

 

Nejen obrovská tíha spadla Rachel z ramen, ale především se jí nitrem rozlil ten dokonalý pocit štěstí, jakmile jí došla Moničina slova a jakmile se obě snad unisono pohnuly, a Rachel sevřela Monicu v náručí, přičemž sama kolem sebe ucítila dvě ženské paže.

 

 

Pořád to bylo jako ve snu, nemohla tomu uvěřit, událo se to všechno tak rychle, tak spontánně… Najednou se k ní Monica tiskla, pevně ji svírala a otřásla se pod vzlyky, jež už ani Rachel nebyla schopná kontrolovat.

 

 

"To bude dobré," uslyšela Monicu říct tiše, když se oběma povedlo se utišit.

 

 

"Bude to dobré," zopakovala a narovnala se, dlaň opět na Rachelině tváři, v zarudlých očích tolik emocí, kolik se jich tam jen vešlo.

 

 

Rachel mírně přikývla a opětovala drobný úsměv, jenž jí Monica věnovala. Byla tak nádherná, když se usmívala… i s těma červenýma očima, v nichž… v nichž spatřila změnu, jež se promítla i do Moničina výrazu. Zvážněla, leč způsobem, který v Rachel probudil touhu učinit to, po čem prahla.

 

 

V jednom momentě pootevřela rty, v tom druhém se zarazila, a během třetího se těch jejich dotkla Moničina. Srdce jako by vynechalo jeden úder, teprve po několika vteřinách Rachel polibek opětovala, teprve poté s pocitem absolutního štěstí zabořila prsty do černých vlasů druhé ženy a druhou váhavě umístila na její bok.

 

 

A pak, když se k ní Monica znovu přitiskla a Rachel si uvědomila horko jejího těla, její blízkost a sdílený hlad po tom samém, poté konečně uvěřila myšlence, jež se jí honila hlavou.

 

 

Konečně uvěřila tomu, že je Monica jen její.


End file.
